


Name

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Names, One-Sided Attraction, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know that saying someone's name is like summoning a spell?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lying around for almost a year, thinking I was going to add on or at least refine it. In the end, I tweaked only a little before I became satisfied with the result. Hopefully others will enjoy it as well. :]

Staring outside his room's window, he saw nothing but darkness. Aside from the noisy crickets, there was no sound and no sign of life in the darkness that existed in this strange, new world. He murmured something incoherently to himself, lost in his reverie as evident by how startled he became when she entered.  
  
"Fai-san?"  
  
Fai turned and smiled at his young, female companion. "Hello, Sakura-chan, can't sleep?"  
  
Sakura nodded, playing with her fingers shyly. Fai motioned for her to come closer to his place by the window, to which Sakura happily obliged. Sakura hummed softly, almost as if she wanted to add a tune that would follow the crickets' rhythmic chirping.  
  
"Did you know that saying someone's name is like summoning a spell?" He breathed the words into her ear, tickling it in the process. He smirked, noticing the not-so subtle shudder from the younger girl. "Say my name, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Fai-san," her voice was soft, almost inaudible.  
  
"Louder," he commanded, grabbing a handful of her hair and kissing them gently.  
  
"Fai-san..."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Fai-san," her voice sounded dazed. She knew he was right; she felt intoxicated the more she said his name. What, she wondered, is this strange feeling? "Fai-san" She didn't want to stop, she continued repeating his name, feeling a wave of pleasure washing over her. Was it because of the "spell," or perhaps it was because him?  
  
Fai's smirk never left his face. He trailed kisses all over her bare shoulder, wrapping an arm around her small waist and pulling her closer to his body. He used his free hand to cup her chin, lifting it up slightly so her eyes met his. He bent down, closing the distance between his lips and hers.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and shivered, feeling his hot breath close to hers. Feeling him this close, it was hard to bear. Seeing this side of him, it made her anxious. And yet, she wanted to be even closer to him, spiritually, emotionally, and physically. She opened her eyes when she felt the hand that was cupping her chin gone and the lips that were so close moving far away. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
He chuckled and asked teasingly. "Disappointed?"  
  
Sakura's face turned bright red. She lowered her head, feeling ashamed of the feelings she had earlier.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan," he chanted her name playfully.  
  
She immediately looked back up at him, her face turning even redder from embarrassment. She closed her eyes, smiling silently when she felt him caressing her cheek softly. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan," He sounded more sincere this time.  
  
"Fai-san is so cruel," She murmured grabbing onto the hand that was caressing her. She kissed his hand gently, guiding it close to her heart.  
  
Fai looked down surprised, but then the surprised expression was replaced with a smile, one that looked not only insincere but also bitter when given a closer look. "I am cruel, my princess," He whispered.  
  
How can someone say that with such a smile, she wondered to herself silently. She let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.  
  
Fai ran his fingers through her hair, noticing her shyness from earlier had disappeared. "Say my name, Sakura-chan," He didn't know why he sounded so desperate.  
  
"Fai-san."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Fai-san."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Fai-san."  
  
"Again, Sakura-chan," He couldn't remove the desperateness that was in his voice, and in a way, it made him feel so weak and helpless that he began to hate himself even more so than he already did.  
  
"Fai...san..."  
  
He smiled bitterly when he noticed his precious princess had drifted off to sleep. Picking her up, he held her petite form close to his body, nuzzling his face in her hair. "A person's name...is something really special."


End file.
